Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a contact connection structure that establishes electric connection between a first contact portion (a first terminal) and a second contact portion (a second terminal).
Related Art
JP 2008-282802 A is hereinafter called Patent Literature 1 and JP 2007-280825 A is hereinafter called Patent Literature 2.
Patent Literature 1 describes a contact connection structure including a female terminal 1051 and a male terminal 1061.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the female terminal 1051 has a quadrangular box portion 1052 and an elastic bend portion 1053. The elastic bend portion 1053 is integrally provided to the box portion 1052 and is arranged in the box portion 1052.
The elastic bend portion 1053 includes an indent portion 1054 protruding toward the side of a base portion 1052a of the box portion 1052, provided thereto.
An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 1054 (a surface on the side of the base portion 1052a) is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place.
Note that, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, an entire region of an outer surface of a copper-alloy-made base material 1051A of the female terminal 1051 is plated (for example, tin plating) in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment, and includes a plating layer 1051B provided thereon, although the illustration is omitted in FIG. 1. An oxide film 1051C is formed on the side of an outer surface of the plating layer 1051B.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the male terminal 1061 has a plate-like tab portion 1062.
Note that, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, an entire region of an outer surface of a copper-alloy-made base material 1061A of the male terminal 1061 is plated (for example, tin plating) in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment, and includes a plating layer 1061B provided thereon, although the illustration is omitted in FIG. 1. An oxide film 1061C is formed on the side of an outer surface of the plating layer 1061B.
In the above configuration, when the tab portion 1062 of the male terminal 1061 positioned at the position in FIG. 1 is inserted into the box portion 1052 of the female terminal 1051, the elastic bend portion 1053 bends and deforms due to a press of the tab portion 1062 so that the insertion of the tab portion 1062 is allowed.
During an inserting process of the tab portion 1062, the indent portion 1054 of the elastic bend portion 1053 slides on a contact surface 1062a of the tab portion 1062. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the indent portion 1054 of the elastic bend portion 1053 and the contact surface 1062a of the tab portion 1062 come in contact with each other.
As described above, when the indent portion 1054 comes in contact with the contact surface 1062a of the tab portion 1062, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 1053 acts as a contact load so that the oxide film 1051C formed on the indent portion 1054 is destroyed as illustrated in FIG. 4. In addition, the plating layer 1061B formed on the tab portion 1062 is thrust so that the oxide film 1061C is destroyed.
When the oxide films 1051C and 1061C are destroyed in this manner, pieces of metal (for example, tin) of the plating layers 1051B and 1061B enter cracks 1051Ca and 1061Ca of the oxide films 1051C and 1061C, respectively. As a result, the indent portion 1054 of the female terminal 1051 and the contact surface 1062a of the tab portion 1062 of the male terminal 1061 come in contact with each other through the pieces of metal.
Note that the oxide films 1051C and 1061C have electric resistance considerably higher than that of tin or copper.
Therefore, there is a need to destroy the oxide films 1051C and 1061C and to make contact surfaces (ohmic points) between the plating layers 1051B and 1061B in quantity (widely) in order to reduce contact resistance.
Patent Literature 2 describes a contact connection structure including a female terminal and a male terminal. As illustrated in FIGS. 6, 7, 8A and 8B, the female terminal 2051 has a quadrangular box portion 2052 and an elastic bend portion 2053. The elastic bend portion 2053 is integrally provided to the box portion 2052 and is arranged in the box portion 2052. The elastic bend portion 2053 includes an indent portion 2054 protruding toward the side of a base, provided thereto. An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 2054 is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place.
As illustrated in FIGS. 6, 7, 9A, and 9B, the male terminal 2060 has a plate-like tab portion 2061.
In the above configuration, when the tab portion 2061 of the male terminal 2060 positioned in FIG. 6 is inserted into the box portion 2052 of the female terminal 2051, the elastic bend portion 2053 bends and deforms so that the insertion of the tab portion 2061 is allowed. During an inserting process of the tab portion 2061, the indent portion 2054 of the elastic bend portion 2053 slides on a contact surface of the tab portion 2061. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 10, the indent portion 2054 of the elastic bend portion 2053 and the contact surface of the tab portion 2061 come in contact with each other. At the terminal insertion completed position, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 2053 acts as a contact load, and the indent portion 2054 of the female terminal 2051 and the contact surface of the tab portion 2061 of the male terminal 2060 electrically come in contact with each other.
Patent Literature 2 has proposed another contact connection structure including a female terminal 3100 and a male terminal 3200 as illustrated in FIGS. 12 to 15.
As illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13, the female terminal 3100 has a quadrangular box portion 3101 and an elastic bend portion 3102. The elastic bend portion 3102 is provided to the box portion 3101 and is arranged in the box portion 3101.
The elastic bend portion 3102 includes an indent portion 3103 protruding toward the side of a base, provided thereto.
An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 3103 is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place.
The female terminal 3100 is plated with tin in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
The male terminal 3200 has a plate-like tab portion 3201. The male terminal 3200 is plated with tin in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
With these types of terminals, as illustrated in FIG. 13, when the tab portion 3201 of the male terminal 3200 is inserted into the box portion 3101 of the female terminal 3100, the elastic bend portion 3102 bends and deforms so that the insertion of the tab portion 3201 is allowed.
During an inserting process of the tab portion 3201, the tab portion 3201 slides on the indent portion 3103 of the elastic bend portion 3102. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14, the indent portion 3103 of the elastic bend portion 3102 and a surface of the tab portion 3201 come in contact with each other.
In the above contact connection structure, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 3102 acts as a contact load, and the indent portion 3103 of the female terminal 3100 and the contact surface of the tab portion 3201 of the male terminal 3200 electrically come in contact with each other. When an electric current flows through the contact surface, energization is provided between the female terminal 3100 and the male terminal 3200.
Note that, tin plating treatment is performed over entire regions of outer surfaces of the elastic bend portion 3102 and the tab portion 3201. Both of the terminals are plated with tin. Furthermore, the plated terminals are subjected to reflow treatment. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a copper/tin alloy layer 3000B and a tin plating layer 3000C are formed on the side of an outer surface of each copper-alloy-made base material layer 3000A. In addition, an oxide film 3000D is generated on an outer surface of the tin plating layer 3000C.
The oxide films 3000D have electric resistivity considerably higher than that of tin or copper. Thus, there is a need to make contact surfaces (ohmic points) between the tin plating layers 3000C in quantity by destroying the oxide films 3000D in order to reduce contact resistance.
Patent Literature 2 has proposed a contact connection structure including a female terminal 4300 and a male terminal 4500 as illustrated in FIGS. 16 to 19.
As illustrated in FIGS. 16 and 17, the female terminal 4300 has a quadrangular box portion 4301 and an elastic bend portion 4301a. The elastic bend portion 4301a is provided to the box portion 4301 and is arranged in the box portion 4301.
The elastic bend portion 4301a includes an indent portion 4301b protruding toward the side of a base, provided thereto.
An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 4301b is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place.
The female terminal 4300 is plated with tin in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
The male terminal 4500 has a plate-like tab portion 4501. The male terminal 4500 is plated with tin in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
With these types of terminals, as illustrated in FIG. 17, when the tab portion 4501 of the male terminal 4500 is inserted into the box portion 4301 of the female terminal 4300, the elastic bend portion 4301a bends and deforms so that the insertion of the tab portion 4501 is allowed.
During an inserting process of the tab portion 4501, the tab portion 4501 slides on the indent portion 4301b of the elastic bend portion 4301a. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIGS. 17 and 18, the indent portion 4301b of the elastic bend portion 4301a and a surface of the tab portion 4501 come in contact with each other.
In Patent Literature 2, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 4301a acts as a contact load, and the indent portion 4301b of the female terminal 4300 and the contact surface of the tab portion 4501 of the male terminal 4500 electrically come in contact with each other. When an electric current flows through the contact surface, energization is provided between the female terminal 4300 and the male terminal 4500.
Note that tin plating treatment is performed over entire regions of outer surfaces of the elastic bend portion 4301a and the tab portion 4501. Both of the terminals are plated with tin. Furthermore, the plated terminals are subjected to reflow treatment. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 19, a copper/tin alloy layer 4000B and a tin plating layer 4000C are formed on the side of an outer surface of each copper-alloy-made base material layer 4000A. In addition, an oxide film 4000D is generated on an outer surface of the tin plating layer 4000C.
The oxide films 4000D have electric resistivity considerably higher than that of tin or copper. Thus, there is a need to make contact surfaces (ohmic points) between the tin plating layers 4000C in quantity by destroying the oxide films 4000D in order to reduce contact resistance.
In the contact connection structure in Patent Literature 2, the contact load between the indent portion 4301b and the contact surface of the tab portion 4501 destroys the oxide films 4000D. A contact between the pieces of plating metal of the indent portion 4301b and the tab portion 4501 at a portion at which the oxide films 4000D have been destroyed, is acquired.
Patent Literature 2 has proposed another contact connection structure including a female terminal 5100 and a male terminal 5200 as illustrated in FIGS. 20 to 23.
As illustrated in FIGS. 20 and 21, the female terminal 5100 has a quadrangular box portion 5101 and an elastic bend portion 5102. The elastic bend portion 5120 is provided to the box portion 5101 and is arranged in the box portion 5101.
The elastic bend portion 5102 includes an indent portion 5103 protruding toward the side of a base, provided thereto.
An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 5103 is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place.
The female terminal 5100 is plated with tin in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
The male terminal 5200 has a plate-like tab portion 5201. The male terminal 5200 is plated with tin in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
With these types of terminals, as illustrated in FIG. 21, when the tab portion 5201 of the male terminal 5200 is inserted into the box portion 5101 of the female terminal 5100, the elastic bend portion 5102 bends and deforms so that the insertion of the tab portion 5201 is allowed.
During an inserting process of the tab portion 5201, the tab portion 5201 slides on the indent portion 5103 of the elastic bend portion 5102. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIGS. 21 and 22, the indent portion 5103 of the elastic bend portion 5102 and a surface of the tab portion 5201 come in contact with each other.
In the structure described in Patent Literature 2, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 5102 acts as a contact load, and the indent portion 5103 of the female terminal 5100 and the contact surface of the tab portion 5201 of the male terminal 5200 electrically come in contact with each other. When an electric current flows through the contact surface, energization is provided between the female terminal 5100 and the male terminal 5200.
Note that tin plating treatment is performed over entire regions of outer surfaces of the elastic bend portion 5102 and the tab portion 5201. Both of the terminals are plated with tin. Furthermore, the plated terminals are subjected to reflow treatment. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 23, a copper/tin alloy layer 5000B and a tin plating layer 5000C are formed on the side of an outer surface of each copper-alloy-made base material layer 5000A. In addition, an oxide film 5000D is generated on an outer surface of the tin plating layer 5000C.
The oxide films 5000D have electric resistivity considerably higher than that of tin or copper. Thus, there is a need to make contact surfaces (ohmic points) between the tin plating layers 5000C in quantity by destroying the oxide films 5000D in order to reduce contact resistance.
In the structure in Patent Literature 2, the contact load between the indent portion 5103 and the contact surface of the tab portion 5201 destroys the oxide films 5000D. A contact between the pieces of plating metal of the indent portion 5103 and the tab portion 5201 at a portion at which the oxide films 5000D have been destroyed, is acquired.
Patent Literature 2 describes another contact connection structure including a female terminal and a male terminal. As illustrated in FIGS. 24 to 26B, the female terminal 6051 has a quadrangular box portion 6052. An elastic bend portion 6053 integrally provided to the box portion 6052, is arranged in the box portion 6052. The elastic bend portion 6053 includes an indent portion 6054 protruding toward the side of a base, provided thereto. An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 6054 is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place. A tin plating layer (not illustrated) is formed on an outer surface of the female terminal 6051 in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
As illustrated in FIGS. 24, 25, 27A, and 27B, the male terminal 6060 has a plate-like tab portion 6061. A tin plating layer (not illustrated) is formed on an outer surface of the male terminal 6060 in terms of, for example, improvement of connection reliability under a high temperature environment and improvement of corrosion resistance under a corrosive environment.
In the above configuration, when the tab portion 6061 of the male terminal 6060 positioned in FIG. 24 is inserted into the box portion 6052 of the female terminal 6051, the elastic bend portion 6053 bends and deforms so that the insertion of the tab portion 6061 is allowed. During an inserting process of the tab portion 6061, the tab portion 6061 slides on the indent portion 6054 of the elastic bend portion 6053. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIGS. 25 and 28, the indent portion 6054 of the elastic bend portion 6053 and a surface of the tab portion 6061 come in contact with each other.
In the structure in Patent Literature 2, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 6053 acts as a contact load, and the indent portion 6054 of the female terminal 6051 and the contact surface of the tab portion 6061 of the male terminal 6060 electrically come in contact with each other. When an electric current flows through the contact surface, energization is provided between the female terminal 6051 and the male terminal 6060.
Patent Literature 2 describes another contact connection structure including a female terminal and a male terminal. As illustrated in FIGS. 30 to 32B, the female terminal 7051 has a quadrangular box portion 7052 and an elastic bend portion 7053. The elastic bend portion 7053 is integrally provided to the box portion 7052 and is arranged in the box portion 7052. The elastic bend portion 7053 includes an indent portion 7054 protruding toward the side of a base, provided thereto. An outer circumferential surface of the indent portion 7054 is substantially spherical and an apex of the center of the outer circumferential surface is positioned at the lowest place.
As illustrated in FIGS. 30, 31, 33A, and 33B, the male terminal 7060 has a plate-like tab portion 7061.
In the above configuration, when the tab portion 7061 of the male terminal 7060 positioned in FIG. 30 is inserted into the box portion 7052 of the female terminal 7051, the elastic bend portion 7053 bends and deforms so that the insertion of the tab portion 7061 is allowed. During an inserting process of the tab portion 7061, the indent portion 7054 of the elastic bend portion 7053 slides on a contact surface of the tab portion 7061. At a terminal insertion completed position, as illustrated in FIGS. 31 and 34, the indent portion 7054 of the elastic bend portion 7053 and the contact surface of the tab portion 7061 come in contact with each other. At the terminal insertion completed position, bend restoring force of the elastic bend portion 7053 acts as a contact load, and the indent portion 7054 of the female terminal 7051 and the contact surface of the tab portion 7061 of the male terminal 7060 electrically come in contact with each other.